Immortal Values
by EmzieRose00
Summary: What If Dr. S. Reid had a Genius younger sister that he hadn't seen since she was 6? What if they meet again but on a bad note? What if they were both kidnapped by the serial killer Tobias Hankle. What will Reid do to keep his little sister safe? No Pairing except for Original ones.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the new story, it will only be short, maybe 15-20 chapters but I'm not really sure. There will Be a second book and maybe more after that. We'll enjoy. I'll post the first chapter later today ^_^


	2. 1 That protective brother

I do not own Criminal minds, but I wish I did. Unfortunately I would probably be sent to jail for trying to steal the rights...

I threw my bag on the floor and walked straight towards the fridge so I could eat.

"What to eat, what to eat?" I talk to my self. I hear my dad come in behind me.

"There's leftovers from last night that have to be eaten, so eat it" he gruffly says to me. I pull out the slodgy and almost-off pasta. Feeling the love dad. I throw it back into the fridge and mumble to him that I'm not hungry. I walk upstairs into the roof, which is also my room. I sit down at my desk and open up the laptop. I notice that the cameras on, but I thought that my friend were probably playing with it, so I didn't give it a second thought. I browsed the web for a while until I got a message on face book from someone I didn't know.

**Delilah, you will listen to me.**

Liste...what, thus guy must be high or something.

_Um who are you? I will listen to you why? Did you know that 21% of the world population disobey order from everyone around them? Did you also know I'm part of that percentage?_

**if you listen Spencer will be safe, The BAU won't hate you and your dad will stay out of jail.**

_Yeah, you know what I'm just going to block you from chatting to me because your really annoying..._

Delilah Reid has _**logged off**_

Creepers like that get to me the most. I have to admit, the way that the guy was talking was really creepy, but what do you expect with a 13 year old , I'm a genius. I have an IQ of 186 and a Eidtic memory. I can read 12 112 words per minute as well. And before you ask, yes my brother is Spencer Reid. I haven't actually seen him since I was 6 so that's 7 years. My dad took me away from him and yeah. I've already completed school and I'm actually studying to get a degree in law and criminology, just like my big brother. As you can tell, I look up to him very much and I want to be just like him which I am by the memory and IQ. I've always been interested in law and criminology as well as he was so I guess it's just the sibling blood. Back to the point, I'm not sure if this creep was serios or not. Especially when he brought up my brother and his work, my dad - not to worried because he's going to end up going to jail anyway. He does drugs, plenty of them. He once forced a needle of morphine into me so I could ' grow up and be like him' I fell asleep on the floor and when I woke up he wasn't there. He didn't rape me or anything, he just left me there which I didn't appreciate.

I went downstairs to see my fathers sleeping body on the couch. His shirt was up and the moon was out. Lovely sight. I pulled out some 2 minute noodles and made them up, which I later took to my room and ate it in there. I pulled out the book that I bought walking home. It was in Spanish but I could read it. Within 10 minutes, I had finished the 897 page book. It was 9:30 but meh, might a swell go to sleep.

I woke up later to a banging sound. I turned around to glance at the the clock, and I saw the numbers 4:38 am, I thought it was just dad getting ready for work. He gets up at the most random hours of the night. I closed my eyes. It then I heard the soft footsteps in the hallway. I sat up more alert because dad never came upstairs. Yes it seems weird but my room is the only room up here, and he doesn't like me so he never bothers to check on me. I slowly stood up off the bed and walked towards my desk, where my phone and laptop was. I get ready to call but them my door is slammed open. A man in black comes in and heads straight towards me. I see a knife in his hand and when he swings at me I duck and kick him in the genitals. He bends over and before I can push him over, he stabs me in the gut. I scream a VERY high pitched scream and a cloth is put over my face. I breathe in the deadly chemicals that are making me very calm and weak. Before I completely blank out I see that my computer is on and the light for the camera is flashing. What?

* * *

Spencer Reid

JJ walked into the room with a horrified expression.

" we got another video live, but you guys gotta see it. The unsub didn't kill them, he stabbed her and took her but the worst thing is, is that she doesn't look older that 14"

We all rushed into the room and crowded around the monitor. I studied the darkish room and I slightly recognise the style of the furniture and layout. I see a girl lift up her head, then put it down, but not even a minute later she jumps off the bed and walk across the room towards the laptop that she has on her bed. She goes to pick something up when I see the door bang open in the background. I see the victims mouth open in a scream as she spins around to face the attacker, who is atleast twice her size. He goes to stab her when she dodges him and kicks him... In the no- no area. The unsub then lifts his hand, stabs her and puts chlorofome on her face, we'll I'm guessing he is. We all gasp but me for a totally good reason. I push everyone out of the way, rewind the video and zoom in on the girls face. When I get a good look at it, my face pales.

"Search up who that is Garcia" I tremble. Everyone looks at me and I start to see red. She pulls up face detection details and a photo of a young girl comes up.

"The girl is 13 year old Delilah Reid. Daughter of Diana and William Reid. Sister of Spencer Reid." She glances over at me in shock. That's all that I needed. I pushed Morgan over, and stomped out of the room, not seeing anything but red. I slightly feel myself puch the door and a burning sensation entering my closed fist, but I don't really care. The bastard took my sister. My LITTLE sister. The one I'm suppose to protect.

That son of a bitch.


	3. 2 What is happening, and how can I help?

Chapter 2

I DO NOT own Criminal Minds... I wish I do. :(

**Delilah Reid**

I'm still half unconscious but I can still hear the haunting laugh of a man. It's deep and gruff, although at times I can hear another mans voice, it's a bit higher and it sounds innocent and fearful. There's 2 different people? I can register the different things they are saying. My name, my brothers name, camera and kidnapped. It doesn't really make sense. I finally wake up but I don't know how long it's been. I look at my surroundings and try to establish where I am. It kind of looks like a cabin. The walls are dark and all the furniture is a kind of Wood. Mostly pine I'm pretty sure. My eyes stop on the figure of someone sitting down in front of... 13 computer screens? I see a screen that looks into my room and there are people in there. I gasp.

"Who the hell are you?" I spit out at him.

"Oh, so your awake now." A man with honey brown hair turns to look at me. He looks dirty and kinda psycho.

"What do you want from me?" I ask him, kind of grossed and creeped out by the blood on the floor.

"Well, I sneaked into your room in the middle of the night, I stabbed you and chlorifoamed you. What do you think I want from you?"

I roll my eyes at him, and then looked down to see myself only in a sports bra,shorts and socks. My stomach had a white bandage on it with blood seeping through. I then realised something.

"You've been watching me! You sick futile psycho!" I spit at him. He rushes over to me, picks me up by the shoulders and shakes me. I wince at the pain in my abdomin.

"Show yourself in all respects to be a model of good works, and in your teaching show integrity, dignity, listen to it and use your smart little brain to remember what the verse means" he slowly hisses in my face.

"Titus 2:7, one of the bible verses meaning respect" I mumble.

"You have sinned, you did not respect me..." He stops talking and I can visibly see his back slouch down, his face relaxes and his eyes widen.

I look at the man confused, he was just screaming at me, now he looks like a little kid expecting a scolding. His eyes land on my and his mouth opens slightly. His lip trembles and I see tears gaining in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, he didn't hurt you too much did he?" A new voice says to me. I stare at him wide eyed. What the hell is happening?

"I'm so so sorry, sometimes he gets like that. Did he hurt you, Miss?" The new voice says to me, expecting an answer.

"Who...who are you?" I ask him. I then realise what happend. MPD. Multiple personality disorder. "Who is the other man" I ask softly.

"I'm Tobias,and the other man in Rafael. He's my father. I know the thing that will help you get through the pain, would you like some?" Tobias asks.

Thinking that he meant water or pain relief or something, I agreed. He took his belt off and wrapped it around my arm. "Wha...what are you doing Tobias?"

"Shhh, Miss, it will be over soon, this will help" he fills a needle up with a sort of drug and plunges it into me. I gasp at the pain and I fall into a nice, quiet oblivion.

* * *

**Spencer Reid.**

I sit on the floor, not crying but just mumbling. I swear and curse the whole time I'm alone when finally someone finds me. I hear them sigh softly.

"Reid? C'mon man, were all looking for you. Let's go talk about this out there" Morgan softly says as he kneels down next to me and pats me on the back. I don't listen to him, I just think about how much pain I saw in my sisters eyes. My LITTLE sister. My LITTLE 13 year old sister. Hardly even 14 and hardly an adult. I start to cry openly and I feel Morgans hand being replaced by a more feminine one. I'm also pulled into a hug. JJ. I cry and sob for what I think is hours until I can finally hear my surrounding properly. I hear JJ's soft and calming voice telling me to calm down.

"I don't want her to die JJ, I haven't seen her since she was 6. Dad took her along with him when he left. I don't know why, but he just did. I want her back, I want her to come live with me. Please we have to find her" I sob into her shoulder. JJ stops for a whole and finally says;

"We won't be able to find her without you Reid, that's why you should clean up, fix yourself up then come out and help us. Alright? Will you do that. To help your sister?" She says, looking into my undoubted red and puffy eyes.

I nod my head and she just smiles and walkes out of the men's bathroom, where is was originally sitting. I stand up, do what JJ tells me to do. I walk out into the temporary bullpen that we set up and I sit down. No one looks at me weirdly which I appreciate.

"Alright, this case has now turned slightly personal, which will help us into finding this unsub. Garcia we need all the info you have on Delilah, Morgan, Reid and Prentiss you will search her home, JJ stay and try to find where the unsub may be keeping the victims. I'll search through the box full of other evidence and files. Alright, split" I walk towards the car with Morgan and Prentiss and try to ignore the fact that my title sister is in grave danger. Before we leave, Morgan smiles at me and Emily gives me a smile full of pity. I just turn my head and look out of the window.


	4. 3 Progress

**Chapter 3**

**_Still Reid's POV_**

We arrive at my sisters house and automatically I can see that her life sucked. The house was nearly crumpling down to the ground, it stunk like mould and alcohol. We pull out our guns, walk inside and I take a deep breath. My father was on the floor, needle in his hand and inserting some type of drug in his system...of course.

"Dad?" I sigh and lower my gun. He grunts in response and we all lower our guns. We then proceed to walk up the stairs towards where my sister was probably staying. I come over to a bright yellow door with her name on it and I sigh quietly. I burst into the room and look around but nothing was in here. Well... No one was in here.

"CLEAR!" I call out to wherever Emily and Morgan were.

I now put on my gloves and start to walk around the room when I hear noise coming from downstairs.

"YO Spence, the whole team just got here, apparently we're going to set up over here instead of the station." I hear Morgan call up to me, but I don't answer.

I start to go through her desk first, I pick up a folder with what looks to be collage books and sheets. So she's smart, like me. I look through them. She does exceptionally well in her class- which happens to be criminology. I put down the folder and look at a book that's standing up. It's a photo album. I open it up and sit down and I slightly hear someone walk into the room but I don't pay them any attention. I look through the photos and I get even more upset with myself. She looks so much like me, just more...feminine. There's words on the back, well numbers anyway probably referring to her age and date the photo was taken I look at the most recent one. It was just a couple of weeks ago and she must've gone somewhere with her friends. She's sitting on a rocky like area and she's facing the camera, but it isn't just focused on her. She's smiling, like I do, and she's sitting with one leg straight and the other crooked. She looks like a model.. Literally. A hand is put on my back and I know it's Emily.

"Reid... Do you mind if we have that photo of her, for the case?" She asks and I hand it to her quietly. She smiles and walks back down the stairs, leaving me to my peace. I continue my search around her room but unfortunantly there's nothing I can find that would help us. I stand up and take my gloves off but out of the corner of my eye, something shines in the sunlight. I walk over to it curiously and I Ben down, as it was between 2 cupboards. I notice it looks like a gun... But that's because it IS a gun. I bag it and race downstairs.

"Hey, guys look what I found! 15" caliber and there are some bullets still inside. If we can take apart the bullets and transfer some of the ingredients inside, after separating them, we can work out whereabouts the bullets were made, because bullets aren't always the same. Then we can just find the cereal number and go to where they were bought, and then see the guys name on the list the unsub was put on." I blurt out with one breath. They all look at me.

"Alright then, go to the make shift lab and get started. We'll keep on looking" I smile at my progress and walk over to the lab.

**_Delilah's POV_**

I wake up from being drugged to find a camera right in front of me... Recording. I see the man, I'm not sure if it's Tobias or his father. Stupid double personalities. He smiles at me creepily. The father, definantly the father.

"We'll look who's awake. Your little sister, Dr Spencer Reid."

I know this isn't smart... But I have too. It's in my blood.

" actually I may be his younger sister but I'm not actually his little sister. In order to be his younger sister you need to be young, small and weak and you won't actually be able to determine things, so pretty much a little sister is still in the infancy stage of our lives. I'm in college at 13 with a degree in criminology and I'm in the second stage of psychology. Pretty much, I'm a genius. I have an IQ of 186 and a Eidtic memory. I can read 12 112 words per minute as well as outsmarting my older brother. Now-"

I'm cut off when Tobias puts duct tape on my mouth. I just slump down as he scowls at me.

"Shutup godammit! Just like your fucking brother, just shut the fuck up!" He screams at me, but of course... I roll my eyes and start to lick the tape of my mouth. As he is speaking to the camera, setting rules, explaining how I'm being held and what he's going to do in 24 hours to me, I get the tape of and it falls to the ground. I look at the camera and start mouthing words on what I know is around me.

"_Graveyard_"

"_Dirt"_

_"No cars"_

_"Small lodge"_

I don't know anything else so I just look around when something catches my name.

"-know she's claustrophobic so if you don't follow these rules, I'll lock her up in a clear box with a gun 2 glow sticks and I'll plant bombs underneath the box while I bury the actuall box several feet underground" ( OMG C.S.I reference, I loved that episode honestly!) I stare at him wide eyed and with my jaw dropped.

"So Delilah, I'll take the tape off your moth, and you can choose 1 person to die" he turns to face me but then he frowns and looks at the tape. I grin at him.

"Choose" He spits.

"No." I reply stubbornly.

"10"

"No"

"9"

I start to straighten up but I keep a brave face on. "How about... No"

"8" he continues but I stay quiet. "7" "6" "5" "4" "3" "2"

"OKAY OKAY! THE 4th one" I look down shamefully. I picked the lady dancing and singing along with her husband.

"Say goodbye to your friends, Delilah" he smirks.

"Wait, can I say something first!?" I hide my smirk.

He motions me to say something and I open mouth very slowly, my tongue starting to form a word...

"Were in a Graveyard in the outback, no cars around." I tell them where I am and Tobias gets angry, turns off the camera and walks over to me, his eyes full of hatred and rage.

"Why. Would. You. Do. That" he says quietly but scarily. I just smile sheepishly. "Oh, we're going to have some fun now..."

Well... That was full of drama... This was almost 2000 word long. I know I haven't been updating but I can't bother to write the chapters. It's all planned out and stuff, but I have too many things to do. Being in year 8 is hard and I can't imagine how hard year 12 will be :/


	5. 4 When you don't to the task

**Reid's POV**

"Guys, we have a live feed of Delilah and the unsub. Come on. Quick!" we all rush over to Garcia's temporary lair and we watch the camera.

"Dr. Spencer. Reid." The man says. He's wearing a mask and the background is dark except for where my sister is sitting in only a sports bra and shorts. I push to the front of the group.

"What do you want with my sister?" I ask quietly but almost scarily.

"What I want is YOU, Dr. You and revenge. I cannot stand stuck up smart arses like you and your little sister here… That's why she's here and soon, you'll be here too.

In the background I see Delilah wake up from being drugged to find a camera right in front of her. The Unsub turns around.

"We'll look who's awake. Your little sister, Dr Spencer Reid."

Delilah forms a smirk on her face. God, this cant be good…

"Actually I may be his younger sister but I'm not actually his little sister. In order to be his little sister you need to be young, small and weak and you won't actually be able to determine things, so pretty much a little sister is still in the infancy stage of our lives. I'm in college at 13 with a degree in criminology and I'm in the second stage of psychology. Pretty much, I'm a genius. I have an IQ of 186 and a Eidetic memory. I can read 12 112 words per minute as well as outsmarting my older brother. Now-"

The team looks at her, then looks at me, surprised expressions on their faces. Morgan chuckles quietly but then we freeze. She's cut off when Tobias puts duct tape on her mouth. She slumps down as he scowls at him.

"Shutup godammit! Just like your fucking brother, just shut the fuck up!" He screams at her , but of course... She rolls her eyes and starts to lick the tape of her mouth.

"Now, every 24 hours there is going to be a task that your sister will have to complete. Think of it as…. The movie SAW. If she doesn't complete the task, you get sent a video of her getting tortured and every time, it will get worse and more bloody until… well I guess you can think of what will happen. Now your job is, you have to send me $1000 at the end of each week she is missing. If I don't get it, she will get a harder task that next day"

In the background Delilah gets the tape off her mouth and starts to mouth words at us. Hotch writes down what she saying while Garcia is trying to track the IP address.

She says:-

_"Graveyard"_

_"Lirt?" "No, Dirt"_

_"No cars"_

_"Small lodge"_

"I know she's claustrophobic so if you don't follow these rules, I'll lock her up in a clear box with a gun 2 glow sticks and I'll plant bombs underneath the box while I bury the actuall box several feet underground with nothing but the air that she's trapped with." ( OMG C.S.I reference, I loved that episode honestly!) Delilah, not expecting that, stares at him wide eyed with her jaw dropped.

"So Delilah, I'll take the tape off your mouth, and you can choose 1 person to die" he turns to face Delilah but then he frowns and looks at the tape. She grins at him while I glare at the computer screen along with everyone else. They may not know her but she's a Reid… And if she's hurt, I'm hurt and well….. Everyone doesn't like to see me hurt…

"Choose" He spits.

"No." Delilah reply stubbornly. I smile at her bravery but pray she just chooses someone.

"10"

"No"

"9"

I start to straighten up along with Delilah in the chair but she keeps a brave face on. "How about... No"

"8" he continues but she stay quiet. "7" "6" "5" "4" "3" "2"

"OKAY OKAY! THE 4th one" She screams and I smile at her pitifully. An address shows up at the bottom of the screen.

"Say goodbye to your friends, Delilah" The unsub smirks.

"Wait, can I say something first!?" Delilah asks.

He motions her to say something and as her mouth opens very slowly, her tongue starting to form a word...

"Were in a Graveyard in the outback, no cars around." I stare at her surprised and fearfully. The camera turns black and everyone just sits there.

"Well… that was something" I start off, holding back the tears. Hotch goes to ring the phone number that was at the bottom of the page, to warn the person there.

"Alright, let's get back to finding Reid's sister" Morgan cheers and everyone agrees. God, they are awesome.

**Delilah's POV**

Raphael (the father) picks me up by the arms and looks at me right in the face.

"Why did you do that?" He asks quietly but deadly.

"I have no idea, it just slipped out" I say, now scared of whats going to happen.

"Alright first challenge. You need to get out of the chair without any help." I smirk... easy "In the next 3 minutes" My smile drops. this is rope and im almost naked. I cant do this.

Raphael starts to count down and i twist, turn and struggle but i show no improvement or any chances of getting out. I feel the burn scratch me and i get tears in my eyes. No. I wont cry. I will not cry. I cant cry, not in front of this sicko.

"And failed.."

"Well its not my fault? # minutes to get out of these ropes? i bet you wouldnt do it if you had a knife?" I retort but instantly take it back.

"What did you say girl?" He looks at me murderously. I gulp.

"No-no-nothing" I stutter and Raphael just sighs. He get out the camera again and fiddles with it. After a while he sets it up to his computer and turns it on. I see myself.

"Challenge 1- Fail. Now for the punishment.." He smirks at the camera and turns towards me.

Raphael throws me to the floor and I can't get up due to being tied to the chair. My hands are tied behind me and I feel my wrist snap when I land on the side of the chair. I gasp out a scream but nothing will come out... too much pain. He laughs and unties me. I turn my self and kick him. I scream and plead at the camera to help me and to get them to find me quickly.

"You shouldn't have done that Miss Reid..." He says while wiping blood off his face.

He sits on top of me and slaps me in the face.

"YOU. WILL. LISTEN. TO. ME!" He screams and I cry out.

He punches me in the nose and I feel the sticky red blood pour out down the side of my face. Tears streaming out of my eyes, begging for him to stop. He steps on my injured arm and I scream very loud and high pitched, but then he kicks me in the face. I hear the very audible crack in my cheek and i gasp for breath. Having an asthma attack. I cough up blood at the same time. Im chocking, but all of a sudden i can breath again when im thrown back into a wall.

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP" He yells in-between kicks, ranging up and down my broken and already bruised body. I beg him

"PLEASE. PLEASE STOP. I'LL LISTEN! I'LL LISTEN. I'LL DO IT PROPERLY NEXT TIME. PLEASE REID HELP ME. PLEASE!" I scream and cry.

He stops, looks at me and picks up the chair, lifts it above his head and smiles, almost pitiful. He brings it down and I feel the wood being broken against my face, but I don't remember anything but darkness after that.

A bit gruesome… but needed. This can't be one of those stories where the person is just like ' He punches me and I black out ', I need a Real fighting scene ;) Well yeah….


End file.
